


Sugar and Spice

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a different idea of romance. For some it's sweet, for others it's naughty... lucky for Roy he doesn't have to chose. With Ed on one side and Russell on the other The Flame Alchemist gets to have it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

As planned Ed comes home at lunchtime and so does Russell.

Its Roy’s birthday and they had things to do.

“You know he thinks I don’t have a romantic bone in my body,” Ed griped as he plopped down on the counter and snagged an apple out of the fruit basket.

“That’s because you don’t,” Russell replied, “but thankfully I do.”

“So what are we doing oh romance guru?”

“I’m still working that out.”

“We could always do that bondage thing with the leather straps Roy’s been hinting at.”

“I’ve thought of that too and that’s where you will come in handy my fetish loving lover but that’s for later I still have to work out the first part of the evening.”

“Well while you’re doing that I have shit I need to buy if you’re seriously going to let me…”

“Yes yes Ed you get to enact your wicked little fantasy.”

“Hey it’s not just mine, this one’s really more Roy’s but hey I’m never one to look a gift horse in the mouth,” Ed argued as he hopped off the counter and walked up behind Russell. With his torso flush against the other man’s back, Ed stood on his toes, placed his lips a breath away from Russell’s ear and whispered, “You don’t have to admit it but I know you’re looking forward to this too.”

Ed flicked his tongue over the shell of Russell’s ear before backing away as if he hadn’t done a thing. Russell whirled on the man and found himself looking into golden eyes that were doing a damn good job of looking innocent. Especially since they belonged to a man that was about to go shopping for leather straps and ball gags.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can and I’ll help with whatever you need me to. You need anything?”

“Not from where you’ll be shopping.”

Ed simply laughed as he left the blushing Russell standing in the kitchen, “Pick up a bottle of wine,” Russell shouted at Ed’s retreating back and the other blond gave him a thumbs up.

Russell immediately got to work prepping the food. Dinner was the easy part, Roy loved anything that came from the sea so it was crab cakes for appetizers followed by lobster with steamed vegetables and cheddar biscuits for dinner.

The issue was with setting the right mood but he figured going with his gut seldom led him astray so that’s what he’d do.

By the time Ed got back, Russell had transformed the living room and dining room into nothing short of a scene out of a romance novel. Candles adorned every available surface, the fireplace was going and the table was covered with a fine linen cloth. The table held a beautiful centerpiece composed of blue and white flowers and Ed noticed Russell had removed the leaf so they all would be sitting closer together. Even the fancy dishes Roy loved were out, as was the silver.  
Ed peeked into the living room and amber eyes that never missed anything to do with food spied the fondue pot and an empty silver dish.

“Damn fine job Tringham, even I’m impressed,” Ed called as he moved toward the stairs with his bags.

“Coming from you, that’s high praise,” Russell replied while placing strawberries into the empty dish. “You need any help with that?”

“Nope I got it. It shouldn’t take me long and I’ll be back down. The wine’s on ice by the way.”

“Thanks love… and any chance of me convincing you to look presentable for the occasion?”

“Must be your lucky day, but it’ll be my idea of dressed up.”

Russell rolled his eyes at that reply but it was more than he’d hoped for so it would have to do. He decided to clean up the kitchen then shower while Ed took care of the bedroom.

By the time Russell was dressed and back down stairs messing with the food it was about twenty minutes until Roy’s arrival.

“Smells great in here, Russ.”

“Thanks and here’s hoping…”

Russell had turned to face Ed and the sight before him left him a little speechless. Ed had cleaned up rather nice and he’d have never thought the shorter man's beloved leather pants would have a place in his ensemble this evening but he was mistaken. Paired with a black leather vest over a white dress shirt Ed looked good enough to eat himself.

“I take it from the drool on your chin I pass inspection?”

Russell was about to reply when he heard footsteps on the porch, sending Ed to greet Roy at the door Russell started the piano music.

Roy’s eyes were pleased by the sight that greeted him. The setting and aroma’s were mouth-watering and when Russell joined him and Ed in the living room he realized both his lovers were as well. It warmed his heart to know they’d put forth all of this effort just for him.

Dinner went off without a hitch. The food and wine were perfect and the conversation engaging and light. Dessert consisted of the two of them feeding him chocolate covered strawberries and Roy Mustang was one happy man.

Russell excused himself at one point and after he stayed gone for a while Ed said, “He must have actually fallen in this time, I’ll see what’s keeping him.”

Roy was kicked back on the sofa reflecting on the last couple of hours when Ed called out to him. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw light flickering under the bedroom door. He opened it and realized his birthday was about to get even better.

A shirtless Ed with a cat-o-nine tails in one hand and a naked, gagged Russell strapped to the bed promised great things indeed.

“And now for the gift portion of the evening,” Ed announced as Roy stepped into the room. “Get naked and hang on old man, we’re about to wear your ass out.”


End file.
